


Yuri!!! on ICE One Shots

by Carmailo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: Just drabbles and/or one shots





	1. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my oneshots for YOI!

Yuuri liked windows. They made him feel safe. He could look out of one, no matter where in the world he was, and see the sky. _His_ sky. What’s more, a window meant looking out. It meant he was safely tucked away to collect himself and figure out his next movements.

No one could hurt him when he was behind a window.

But Yuuri’s partialness to windows didn’t end there; Yuuri needed a window to sleep. Preferably one on the right, inches from his bed, so the first thing he saw when he woke up was either the curtains or the sky. Yuuri was so accustomed to this, that whenever he left home, he oriented his bed to have the room’s window on the right.

In the rare occasions in which the bed was bolted to the floor, Yuuri would sleep so that the window was to his right. Mari could recall a family vacation during which the window was at the foot of the bed. Yuuri had laid across his bed as though he was an X-axis and the bed was the Y.

Thus was the cause for Yuuri choosing the bed on the right, despite the fact there was no window in the room, and he’d end up on Viktor’s mattress, now that the twin beds were pushed together to create a bed that was almost as large as a queen-sized.

Now, Yuuri tiptoed around the dark hotel room, trying to get changed into his pyjamas. He’d fallen asleep after they’d arrived in the room, jet lag and still on Hasetsu time. That was of course halfway through an American day. Viktor had been kind enough to let Yuuri get his rest, but had also retired moments before Yuuri awoke.

Yuuri had gotten up to “go to the bathroom”, but was dressed with skates in hand before he could register he’d gotten ready. At the rink, Yuuri practiced his routine for the upcoming competition. He’d spent nearly three hours skating before he forced himself to return to the hotel room. Viktor was yet to wake, and Yuuri was determined to keep it that way. 

He was stepping out of the bathroom (from a needed shower), when Viktor stirred. He mumbled something before rolling onto his side. Yuuri smiled. How was it that Viktor was so _adorable?_ It simply was not fair (not that he was complaining).

“Yuuri.” Yuuri froze, halfway into his shorts. “Come to bed.” Viktor insisted, reaching out with his arm, presumably to grab Yuuri. “Coming. Let me-”

“No…” Viktor whined.

Yuuri rarely slept without a shirt, but he was not one to disappoint, if he could help it. So of course, he made his way through the darkness to the bed. “Are you worried?” Viktor mumbled. 

“Wha- no! Of course not.” Yuuri said, trying not to be too loud. 

“Stop it.” Viktor mumbled, latching onto Yuuri as he lay down.

“I'm not worried, Viktor.” Yuuri assured Viktor. 

“And don't lie to me…” Viktor murmured.

At this, Yuuri paused. “Yes.” He admitted softly, “I'm worried about tomorrow.”

“We're doing this together, so don't go worrying. I'll be cheering you on the entire way.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s neck. 

Somehow, they had ended up spooning, Yuuri facing the wall where a window should have been. “Thank you.” Yuuri replied, turning around to face Viktor. He wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his forehead against his clavicle. “I’ll be there for you, too.”

“Of course you will. How about afterwards, we go out to have dinner?” Viktor suggested.

“Okay.” Yuuri replied, retreating the slightest amount to see Viktor’s face. At the movement, Viktor had opened one eye, catching Yuuri’s.

Yuuri smiled, earning a lazy laugh from Viktor. “Come here.” He said, but there really wasn’t any closer they could get. So Yuuri pressed his face to Viktor’s upper chest, and Viktor secured Yuuri’s head under his chin. “Instead of worrying about our performances tomorrow, why don’t you worry about what you’re going to wear to dinner?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri smiled. “Alright.” He agreed.

This was one of the reasons Viktor… _mattered_ so much to Yuuri. He took everything and gave it a positive spin. He took the most stressful situation, and then shouldered the stress for Yuuri. All Yuuri had to deal with was the situation, and Viktor would help with the rest, rooting for Yuuri the whole way.

When he was with Viktor, Yuuri felt safe. With Viktor, Yuuri had space and time to plan his next movement. No one could hurt Yuuri when he was with Viktor. There was nothing else to see, aside from Viktor. If everyone in Yuuri’s life was a star, bright and important for keeping Yuuri’s world lit, Viktor was the moon; the brightest and closest force. The one that showed up every night. Present, even when the sun was out. And if there was an eclipse, if Viktor was missing in any way, he’d be back. Viktor wouldn’t leave. No matter how long Yuuri spent submerged in darkness, Viktor would bathe him in light that Yuuri had forgotten, light that was new every time that he turned to Viktor. A light that could not be shaded by clouds, or taken away from the Earth. This light was exclusive to it’s home planet.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor said sleepily, succumbing to his drowsiness.

Suddenly, Yuuri didn’t miss that window all so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that Yuuri tends to sleep with a window on his right? And I may have gone a little too far with it, but y'know what Idgaf I LIVE for FLUFF (and sin shh)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Angst/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY   
> dedicated to captainpotatopatata on tumblr (this is your doing)  
> and it's late, sue me, I can't write

“I love you, Yuuri. Don’t forget that. But you can forget me.” Viktor said, holding Yuuri against his chest.

“Don’t say things like that.” Yuuri insisted, shaking his head.

They were sitting on their bed at four in morning, talking as snow fell outside. Yuuri had found his way into Viktor’s lap, and then the two had wrapped each other in a comfortable embrace. Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s neck, breathing deeply. “You can fight this. You’re not going to…” Yuuri trailed off.

“Yuuri… I’ve tried everything.” Viktor said, resting his head on Yuuri’s and playing with his hair. Yuuri stayed silent, but his grip on Viktor tightened, hands clutching fabric.

“Say something, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered.

“No…” Yuuri said, voice shaky and barely there. Moisture pooled on Viktor’s neck and slid down his shirt.

“Please don’t cry, Yuuri.” Viktor said, his own vision blurring as he squeezed Yuuri. “I’m still here.”

Yuuri was sobbing, body wracking as wave after wave of grief struck him. It simply was not fair. The most important thing in the world, snatched away from him. “Yuuri-” Viktor croaked, voice cracking.

“Promise-” Yuuri began, pushing himself away from Viktor and maneuvering so his knees were on either side of the other’s legs, “promise you’ll be okay.” Yuuri said, biting his lip so hard it turned white. Viktor watched as a crimson bead formed, staining Yuuri’s quivering lips.

Viktor thought of every single time he’d been able to promise Yuuri it would be okay. “I can’t- I can’t promise you that. But I can promise that you’ll be okay-”

“No, I _won’t!_ ” Yuuri cried, letting go of Viktor to scrub furiously at his eyes. Idly, Viktor wondered if that would be the last time he’d promise Yuuri something.

Viktor reached up to stop Yuuri’s hands. His heart broke, seeing Yuuri so hurt, so vulnerable and pained. His glasses had been shoved into his hair, pulling most of it back to reveal a creased forehead.

Gently, Viktor took Yuuri’s fists and spread them out. He placed them both in one of his own before reaching up to fix Yuuri’s glasses. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri leaned into the touch, closing his eyes tightly. “I’ll love you, forever and always.” Viktor said softly, touching his forehead to Yuuri’s.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered, tears escaping from his eyes.

“Do you remember, that day in the parking garage, before your free skate?” Viktor asked.

“The day we first kissed?” Yuuri asked, brow furrowed as he attempted to contain his tears.

“Yeah. Remember how we went to the parking garage because you were nervous?”

“Uh-huh.” Yuuri said.

“And remember how I made you cry by threatening to resign as your coach?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri laughed weakly. “Of course.”

“I made a promise to myself, that day. I looked in a mirror, pointed at my reflection and went-” Viktor dropped his voice a few octaves “-’Viktor Nikiforov, you will never make that man cry again’.” Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands, letting them come to a rest on his shoulder and head. His other hand slid down Yuuri’s jawline and gently held Yuuri’s chin, tipping it upwards. “I’ve broken that promise. I’ve broken a lot of promises. But this one is the worst. To break, that is.” Viktor said.

Yuuri’s eyes relaxed a little. “It’s not your fault.” He said. “You didn’t really break it. And even if you did, you didn’t mean to.” Yuuri said, sliding forwards to wrap his legs around Viktor’s waist. His arms followed, linking around Viktor’s neck.

“Thank you for understanding, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered, tucking his head against Yuuri’s neck.

“I love you, Viktor.” Yuuri said, voice level now.

“I love you, too, Yuuri.” Viktor replied, pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s jaw. 

He wished he could stay there forever, held in Yuuri’s arms while he fell asleep, warm and present against one another.

Perhaps forever was too long for mortals such as themselves. But perhaps forever was as long as you made it. If this was the case, Viktor was glad he’d spent his forever with Yuuri. “Forever and always.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Forever and always.” Viktor agreed, closing his eyes.


End file.
